Et si
by elya44
Summary: Quand McGee est retenu en otage dans la prison des femmes mais si sa c'étais mal terminé pour lui que ce serait-il passé.
1. Le commencement

C'est la première fois que j'écris une fic sur NCIS j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, sa se passe durant la saison 6 quand McGee est retenu en otage dans la prison des femmes mais si sa c'étais mal terminé pour lui que ce serait-il passé.

Bonne lecture,

McGee était partit à la prison des femmes pour obtenir les aveux d'une détenue Célia, il devait lui faire avouer le meurtre d'un autre marines, bien évidemment Tony avait lancé des paris concernant le fait qu'il n'en aurait jamais.

A la prison des femmes,

McGee venait d'arrivé à la prison des femmes, il était dans un parloir avec la détenue pour obtenir ces aveux, quand soudain il entendit des bruits fort, il sortit donc du parloir et pu voir un agent de prison gisant à terre dans son sang, il voulut s'approcher de lui pour l'aider mais quand il s'approcha une femme le frappa par derrière sur la tête à l'aide d'une batte qu'il en perdit conscience.

Pendant ce temps dans les bureaux du NCIS,

Tony- Alors à votre avis McGee a réussi à obtenir ces aveux moi je vous paris que non, le bleu à encore des progrès à faire, si sa trouve il sera mort par les femmes de la prison avant d'avoir pu obtenir des aveux.

Ziva- Peut être pas à ce point, quoi que.

Gibbs- Vous deux arrêter de vous moquer et au boulot.

Tony- Mais patron ont a aucun meurtre à élucider pour le moment.

Gibbs- t'as raison mais si…

Gibbs n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car son téléphone se mit à sonner, c'était la prison.

Gibbs- Vous deux prenez vos affaires on y va.

Tony- Enfin un truc d'intéressant.

Ziva- Et on va où patron ?

Gibbs- A la prison des femmes.

Tony- Pourquoi McGeek est incapable d'avoir des aveux où il à la trouille tous seul dans une prison de femme.

Gibbs- Non ce n'est pas tout à fait sa, il y a eu une prise d'otage par les femmes dans le parloir et il y a eu un meurtre et je ne sais pas encore qui c'est.

Tony- Quoi ! T'as pas demandé au gars de la prison qui t'as appelé ?

Gibbs- Pas eu le temps.

Gibbs, Tony et Ziva furent toute de suite pris en charge par un des nombreux sergents de prison pour les emmener auprès du directeur de la prison.

Tony- Le mort c'est qui ?

Dir prison- Un de nos sergents.

Tony- Ouf.

Ziva- Tony !

Tony- Pas la peine de faire ton air outrée t'es bien contente toi aussi que soit un de leurs sergents et non le bleu si tu me disais le contraire je te croirais pas.

Ziva- C'est peut être vrai mais t'étais pas obliger de crier un ouf.

Tony- Oh sa va et comment va McGee, il a encore fait dans son pantalon.

Gibbs- Dinozzo !

Tony- Sa va je plaisante humour, bon alors on la commence cette enquête.

Gibbs- Alors comment sa se passe à l'intérieur.

Dir prison- Comme je les dis un de nos sergents est mort, il y a aussi deux sergents à nous et aussi votre agent.

Gibbs- D'accord.

Pendant ce temps du côté de McGee, il commençait tout juste à émerger et il remarqua qu'il avait une de ses mains menottées contre la vitre.

Prisonnière- Tiens notre agent préféré se réveille.

McGee- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ?

Celia- Ont a des envies de meurtre surtout toi.

McGee- Et pourquoi moi en particulier.

Celia- Parce que tu fais partis du NCIS tout simplement.

McGee- Et vous trouver que c'est une raison suffisante pour me tuer ? Personnellement moi je ne trouve pas.

Celia- Il y a une autre raison Gibbs.

McGee- Comment sa Gibbs ?

Celia- Il m'a tous pris, alors je lui enlève un de ses agents, c'est aussi simple que sa..

Et la elle planta son couteau tout en le tourna dans la cuisse gauche de McGee ce qui fit échapper un cri à ce dernier.

Tony- J'ai reconnu ce cris c'est McGee, faut le sortir de la patron, je sais que j'arrête pas de le charrier mais on à tous besoin de lui.

Ziva- Il a raison patron.

Gibbs- Je sais, Directeur il faut que j'aille chercher mon homme.

Dir prison- Je regrette j'ai des ordres moi aussi et je ne peux pas le laisser faire, vous aller devoir attendre vous aussi et pour information moi aussi j'ai des hommes alors tant que je ne l'aurais pas décider on ne feras rien sans un plan sûr, ces femmes sont déchaînées, on attend, c'est ma prison, je décide.

Gibbs- Pourtant c'est vous qui avez appelé le NCIS pour le meurtre de votre agent.

Dir prison- J'ai changé d'avis, maintenant vous suivez mes instructions agent Gibbs.

Gibbs retourna vers son équipe pour leur raconté sa discussion avec le directeur de cette foutue prison.

Tony- On ne va quand même pas attendre.

Ziva- Il a raison.

Gibbs- Je sais c'est pour sa que je vais appeler Abby.

Tony- Très astucieux

Gibbs- (par téléphone) Abby,

Abby- Salut Gibbs quoi de nouveau.

Gibbs- Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

Abby- Comme toujours.

Gibbs- Il faudrait que tu pirates l'ordinateur de la prison des femmes pour pouvoir ouvrir les portes.

Abby- Si tu veux mais pourquoi ?

Gibbs- T'en es capable ?

Abby- Evidemment tu me prends pour qui mais pourquoi tu veux que je fasse sa.

Gibbs- Pour McGee, prise d'otage et on ne sait pas s'il est encore en vie alors dépêche

Abby- Oh mon dieu, non ce n'est pas…

Gibbs- Abby ! Ressaisis toi il me les faut tout de suite et pas dans dix ans.

Abby- Oui c'est bon, ramener le en vie.

Gibbs- On va faire ce qu'on peut.

Quand Ziva, Tony et Gibbs arrivèrent dans le parloir commun ils furent horrifiés par la vue qui s'offrait à eux…

A suivre…

J'espère que ce début vous à plus.


	2. L'attente

Merci pour vos review, donc voici la suite, bonne lecture à tous et toutes.

Quand Ziva, Tony et Gibbs arrivèrent dans le parloir commun ils furent horrifiés par la vue qui s'offrait à eux…

Les femmes s'acharnaient sur les gardiens ainsi que sur notre pauvre McGee mais le plus de tous était tout de même McGee attaché comme un vulgaire morceau de viande de là où ils se trouvaient, ils ne s'auraient même pas dire si il était encore en vie.

Quand les femmes entendirent les portes s'ouvrirent et pour y découvrir trois nouveaux poulets comme elles les appelaient si bien.

Pri- Alors on à le droit à trois nouveaux visiteurs, aller les filles attrapaient les qu'ont les attachent eux aussi pour faire la même chose qu'à l'autre.

Tony- Je vous interdis de parler de lui comme sa.

Pri- Ah ouin tu crois sa viens par là toi.

Mais qu'ils puissent y avoir la moindre bagarre des fumigènes furent envoyées dans le parloir, le directeur de prison avait sûrement dû se douter qu'ils étaient partis chercher leur collègue.

Parmi toute cette fumée Ziva fût la première à le repérer.

Ziva- Il est là, ont va te sortir de la t'en fais McGee tu vas t'en sortir.

Tony- Et maintenant on fait comment pour lui enlever c'est foutus menotte.

Ziva- Avec une pince à cheveux.

Tony- Dépêche.

Ziva- Je fais ce que je peux.

Ziva réussi finalement à le détacher et il fût sorti de cette salle en s'appuyant sur Gibbs et Tony. Une fois à l'extérieur McGee fut de suite emmener à l'hôpital pour soigner ces blessures, une ambulance l'attendait déjà.

Tony- Je monte avec lui dans l'ambulance.

Gibbs- On vous rejoint las bas.

Tony- D'accord oublié de prévenir Abby.

Ziva- On s'en occupe t'inquiète pas pour sa, à tout à l'heure.

Comme convenu Tony monta dans l'ambulance suivis de Ziva au volant et de Gibbs appelant Abby.

Gibbs- Abby.

Abby- Alors comment va-t-il ? Il va s'en sortir ? Vous arrivez dans combien temps ?

Gibbs- Abby, Abby calme toi d'accord, il a été amené à l'hôpital, Dinozzo est partis avec lui dans l'ambulance et nous on suis l'ambulance, on ce retrouve làs bas d'accord.

Abby- D'accord, je fais au plus vite.

Gibbs- Fait quand même gaffe sur la route.

Abby- Promis.

Pendant ce temps dans l'ambulance,

Tony- Il va s'en sortir ?

Ambulancier- Je n'en suis pas certain.

Tony- Comment sa mais c'est McGee il peut pas mourir, si il est plus là j'aurai plus personne à charrier, on à tous besoin de lui, alors McGee, le bleu t'as intérêt à t'en sortir.

Ambulancier- Ecouter Monsieur, il a reçus de nombreux coup de couteau et à perdu beaucoup de sang, je ne voudrais pas vous faire peur mais vous devez vous attendre au pire.

Tony- Je ne peux pas.

Ambulancier- Pourtant il va bien le falloir, on est arrivé, maintenant il va être pris en charge par les médecins et être le mieux soigner possible pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir.

Tony, Ziva et Gibbs attendaient dans la salle d'attente des nouvelles de McGee quand ils furent rejoints par Abby.

Abby- Alors comment vas t-il ?

Ziva- Toujours pas de nouvelles.

Abby- Sauf que c'est Gibbs et qu'il va s'en sortir.

Tony- (commençant à s'énerver) Abby arrête un peu de te voiler la face, l'ambulancier ma dit qu'il fallait s'attendre au pire, il à plus de chance de mourir que de vivre, il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang et c'est fait poignarder plus de dix fois.

Abby- Oh mon dieu, j'ai trop besoin de lui s'il vous mon dieu sauvez le ne le reprenez pas auprès de vous je vous en supplis.

Tony- Laisse tomber, sa sert à rien de le supplier de toute il…

Gibbs- Tous les deux arrêter de vous chamailler on est dans un hôpital d'accord, je veux plus vous entendre c'est compris.

Abby/Tony- Mais…

Ziva- Regarder voilà le médecin.

Le médecin se dirigea vers le petit groupe qui attendait des nouvelles de leur ami.

Ziva- Alors docteur comment va-t-il.

Abby- Il va s'en sortir ?

Docteur- Voilà, votre ami avait de très nombreuse blessures et a perdus beaucoup de sang et il a fait un arrêt cardiaque pendant l'opération et il…

A suivre…

J'adore faire des fins sadiques, désoler ou pas.


	3. Peur

Merci pour vos review et je n'ai aucun penchant pour la mort c juste que sa change des histoires un peu dramatique, bonne lecture,

_Abby- Il va s'en sortir ?_

_Docteur- Voilà, votre ami avait de très nombreuse blessures et a perdus beaucoup de sang et il a fait un arrêt cardiaque pendant l'opération et il…_

Docteur- Et il est encore en vie pour le moment mais…

Abby- Vous n'étiez pas obliger de nous faire des peurs pareil j'ai crus qu'il était mort mais je sais très bien qu'il va s'en sortir.

Docteur- Mais comme je le disais tous à l'heure il a perdu beaucoup de sang est pour le moment le pronostic n'est pas en sa faveur, il peut faire une rechute à n'importe quel moment mais pour le moment son état est stable, vous pouvez aller le voir si vous le voulez.

Gibbs- Merci docteur.

Docteur- Je vous en pris.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre de McGee, ils le virent allonger tranquillement dans son lit en train de dormir mais relié par une machine pour l'aider à respirer et on pouvait entendre le bip bip des machines pour nous faire savoir qu'il était encore en vie.

Abby alla s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait juste à côté du lit de McGee pour lui prendre la main, Tony lui n'avait pas réussi à rester dans la chambre et était partis à la cafeteria de l'hôpital pour s'acheter une barre de chocolat.

Gibbs demanda Ziza d'aller rejoindre Dinozzo pendant que lui resterais à surveiller Abby.

A la cafeteria de l'hôpital,

Ziza trouva tous de suite Tony assis à une des nombreuses tables et alla s'assoir en face de lui.

Ziva- Sa va Tony ?

Tony- A ton avis, mon ami est à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort et tout devrait aller bien, tout va mal Ziva.

Ziva- Tim va s'en sortir.

Tony- Arrêter de tous dire sa, c'est faut McGee va mourir ou alors il ne se réveillera jamais et…

Ziva- Et quoi Tony.

Tony- Non rien.

Ziva- Tony dis le moi, je pourrais mieux t'aider.

Tony- Tu veux savoir c'est sa ?

Ziva- Oui.

Tony- Très bien alors je vais te le dire, il a repris connaissance à un moment dans l'ambulance avant de sombrer dans le coma et il m'a fait promettre de…et je ne peux pas.

Ziva- De faire quoi Tony.

Tony- De couper les machines si jamais il ne se réveillait pas.

Ziva- Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas.

Tony- Il m'a demandé d'arrêter les machines qui l'aident à respirer, il ne veux pas rester sur un lit d'hôpital pendant des années, il veut qu'on avance avec ou sans lui mais cette décision ne m'appartient pas, c'est sa famille qui dois s'en charger, oh faite quelqu'un à contacter sa famille.

Ziva- Gibbs ma dit qu'il s'en chargeait, je pense que sa famille est en route pour l'hôpital.

Tony- Sûrement.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de McGee,

Gibbs s'approcha d'Abby et lui posa une main sur son épaule pour lui montrer qu'il la soutenait.

Gibbs- Comment te sens tu Abby ?

Abby- Sa va aller, pourquoi tu l'as envoyé seul dans cette foutu prison, quelqu'un aurait du être avec lui.

Gibbs- A la base c'était sensé avoir des aveux, pas besoin d'aide mais malheureusement sa à mal finis.

Abby- Mal fini c'est tout, il est allongé dans ce foutu lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort et je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais, cette un gars génial et doux tu sais.

Gibbs- Je le sais, tout va bien se terminer tu vas voir.

…- J'espère que vous avez raison.

Gibbs- Qui êtes vous.

…- La mère de Tim, madame McGee et la demoiselle qui lui tient la main je souhaiterais qu'elle sorte, elle na rien à faire auprès de mon fils.

Abby- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me dire sa et je reste dans cette chambre si je le veux.

Mme McGee- SORTEZ tout de suite.

Sarah- Arrête sa maman, Abby a sa place auprès de Tim.

Abby- Merci Sarah.

Sarah- Alors comment va-t-il ?

Gibbs- Pas très bien, son état est stable mais il peut chuter à n'importe quel moment.

Mme McGee- (en lui caressant les cheveux) Mon pauvre chéri, pourquoi as-tu choisi de travailler sur le terrain, tu étais en sécurité dans les bureaux.

Abby- (sans quitter des yeux McGee)- Il a toujours voulez travailler sur le terrain, il m'en avait parlé, il voulait connaître l'adrénaline.

Quelque minute après l'arrivé de la famille McGee, Tony et Ziva remontaient dans la chambre de ce dernier ils saluèrent la famille de McGee puis Tony appela Abby pour lui parler dans le couloir

Abby- Qu'est ce qui se passe dépêche toi je voudrais retourner auprès de Tim.

Tony- Avant de perdre totalement connaissance, il m'a parlé de certaine chose dont une te concernant.

Abby- Et c'est quoi.

Tony- Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il était désoler de ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de t'aimer et que si il avait pu revenir en arrière il changerait tout.

Abby- Il aurait du me dire tout sa avant, tellement chose on été gâché, je retourne dans sa chambre.

Tony- Moi au bureau, j'en peux plus de tourner en rond à attendre son réveil j'ai besoin de m'occuper, appeler moi quand t'as des nouvelles.

Abby- Promis.

Abby repartit dans la chambre de McGee et repris la place qu'elle avait laisser quelque instant plutôt.

Pendant ce temps dans les bureaux du NCIS,

Tony était partis s'enfermer dans la salle de conférence pour qu'on le laisse un peu seul, il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ses collègues de travail lui demander toute les deux minutes comment allait McGee.

Il repensa à tout ce qui c'était passer plutôt dans la journée et sa tristesse se transforma en colère il envoya valser à travers de la pièce tous les objets qu'il trouvait quand soudain son téléphone se mit à sonner, c'était Abby, il avait peur de répondre cela pouvait être une bonne nouvelle comme une mauvaise, il se décida finalement à décrocher son téléphone portable.

A suivre….

Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?


	4. Réconciliation

Merci pour vos review et bonne lecture à tous et à toute,

_Il repensa à tout ce qui c'était passer plutôt dans la journée et sa tristesse se transforma en colère il envoya valser à travers de la pièce tous les objets qu'il trouvait quand soudain son téléphone se mit à sonner, c'était Abby, il avait peur de répondre cela pouvait être une bonne nouvelle comme une mauvaise, il se décida finalement à décrocher son téléphone portable._

Tony- Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?

Abby- Mauvaise.

Tony- Il est mort ?

Abby- Non mais…

Tony- Je ne veux pas savoir dans ce cas j'ai des rapports en retard à rédiger, je ne peux pas venir désoler.

Abby- Comme tu voudras.

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital,

Après son coup de téléphone Abby repartie dans la salle d'attente pour attendre des nouvelles de McGee qui venait juste de repartir au bloc opératoire son moniteur à chuter d'un seul coup et c'est pour cela que les médecins l'ont amené directement au bloc.

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Gibbs qui l'a pris dans ces bras mais la mère de McGee.

Mme McGee- Qu'est ce que vous faites encore ici vous ?

Abby- J'attends des nouvelles tout comme vous et je peux savoir pourquoi vous me parler qu'est ce que je vous ai fait ?

Mme Mc- Je n'aime pas les de votre espèce

Abby- Comment sa de mon espèce ?

Mme Mc- Les gothiques, à part les cercueils et les têtes de morts qu'est ce que vous aimez rien ?

Abby- Votre fils, j'aime votre fils.

Sarah- Arrête de t'en prendre à elle d'accord elle est gothique mais elle aime réellement Tim, la preuve grâce à elle et Tim bien sur je n'ai pas fini en prison, tu devrais plutôt la remercier au lieu de l'enfoncer, Abby à le droit d'être ici, en plus Tim est raide dingue d'elle, alors maman tu vas devoir te faire à l'idée qu'Abby deviendra ta belle fille.

Mme Mc- Excusez moi jeune fille, j'ai un peu de mal avec les gens dans votre…enfin bref.

Abby- Merci Sarah.

Sarah- Dans ce genre d'épreuve il faut savoir rester solidaire et se soutenir entre nous.

Gibbs- Ziva et moi ont doit rentrer au NCIS, sa va aller Abby.

Ziva- Appel nous des que tu as du nouveau, promis.

Abby- C'est promis.

Ziva- A plus tard.

Quand Ziva et Gibbs arrivèrent au bureau ils virent Tony en train de rédiger ses rapports en retard ce qui les surpris tous les deux, Gibbs alla directement au bureau du directeur Vance pour le mettre au courant de la santé de son agent, quant à Ziva elle alla voir Tony.

Ziva- Comment tu te sens Tony ?

Tony- Je vais bien t'en fait pas.

Ziva- Ton ami est à l'hôpital alors tu vois j'ai du mal à croire que tu vas bien et je sais que tu as mit la salle de conférence sans dessus dessous.

Tony- Et comment.

Ziva- Le directeur nous a appelé pour nous mettre au courant.

Tony- Ah.

Ziva- Oui ah, et puis je savoir pourquoi tu as fais sa ?

Tony- Je ne sais pas, j'étais en colère et j'ai envoyer valser tout ce qui trouvait devant moi, Ziva jamais j'aurais cru dire sa mais il me manque.

Ziva- Comme à nous tous, si tu veux retourner à l'hôpital…

Tony- Non je veux pas, pour avoir des mauvaises nouvelles non merci.

Ziva- Comme tu voudras.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du directeur,

Vance- Alors comment va-t-il ?

Gibbs- C'est pas bon, pas bon du tout, il a perdu beaucoup de sang et juste avant qu'on parte il repartait au bloc.

Vance- Pourquoi ?

Gibbs- Sa rate a explosé suite à un mauvais coup de couteau.

Vance- Il va s'en sortir.

Gibbs- Je ne sais pas.

Vance- Il faut prier.

Gibbs- Si vous le dîtes.

Vance- Je voudrais que vous rameniez Dinozzo chez lui, il a besoin de se reposer.

Gibbs- Très bien.

Vance- Et tant que vous y êtes dites à Ziva de rentrer chez elle, je vous retire toutes enquêtes, vous avez tous besoin de repos.

Gibbs- Merci.

Gibbs réussi à convaincre Tony de le laisser le ramener chez lui pour qu'il puisse se reposer un peu, il demanda aussi à Ziva de rentrer ils avaient tous besoin de se reposer.

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital,

Sarah, Abby et la mère de McGee, Elsa, attendaient toujours des nouvelles de McGee, quand finalement un médecin arriva vers elles.

Sarah- Comment va-t-il docteur ?

Abby- Il va s'en sortir.

Docteur- Doucement, il a survécus à l'opération, ce qui est un vrai miracle, on a du lui enlever la rate et ne vous en faites pas on peut vivre sans, mais je préfère vous prévenir, il se peut qu'il ne passe pas la nuit.

Elsa- Oh mon dieu, je sais qu'ont à pas le droit mais pourrait-on rester ici cette nuit, toute les trois.

Docteur- Je ferai une exception pour vous.

Abby- Merci, Madame de me laisser rester.

Elsa- J'ai compris une chose c'est que si je ne voulais pas perdre mon fils je devais vous accepter, oh et appeler moi Elsa.

Elles rentrèrent toutes les trois dans la chambre de Tim en espérant qu'il passe la nuit.

En plein milieu de la nuit, chez Dinozzo,

Tony était allongé dans son lit mais sans réussir à dormir il se tournait et retournait il avait bien essayer mais il repensait sans cesse à son ami allonger sur ce lit et des derniers mots qu'il lui avait dit.

Flash back,

**Dans l'ambulance McGee avait attrapé faiblement le bras de son coéquipier.**

**McGee- (en parlant difficilement) Promet moi de respecter ma volonté de mourir si sa se passe mal et de répéter à Abby tous ce que je t'ai dit.**

**Tony- Chut tu ne devrais pas parler.**

**McGee- (toujours difficilement) Tony, j'ai une chose importante à te dire, tu es mon meilleur ami et je t'aime mais si jamais tu le répètes je n'irai tout.**

**Tony- D'accord.**

Fin du flash back.

Il décida de se lever pour finalement aller voir McGee à l'hôpital, il prit ses clés de voiture et parti en direction de l'hôpital.

Quand il arriva devant la porte de la chambre McGee il prit une profonde inspiration et entra.

En entrant il vit trois femmes en train de dormir autour du lit de McGee, il vit un tabouret dans le fond de la chambre il le prit et s'assit à côté de Timothy.

Tony- Salut le bleu,tu sais moi aussi j'ai quelque chose, malgré tout les piques que je peux t'envoyer tu es mon meilleur pote et jt'aime aussi mais je te préviens si tu le répètes je nierais tout en bloc, faut que tu te réveilles parce que avec le pot que j'ai, je vais tomber sur un Geek encore pire que toi, aller ste plait, réveille toi on t'attend tous.

Quand soudain…

A suivre…


	5. Le réveille

_Tony- Salut le bleu,tu sais moi aussi j'ai quelque chose, malgré tout les piques que je peux t'envoyer tu es mon meilleur pote et jt'aime aussi mais je te préviens si tu le répètes je nierais tout en bloc, faut que tu te réveilles parce que avec le pot que j'ai, je vais tomber sur un Geek encore pire que toi, aller ste plait, réveille toi on t'attend tous._

_Quand soudain…_

Quand soudain Tony vit son meilleur pote ouvrir les yeux, s'aillait il était enfin réveillé ais la première chose que fit McGee était de montrer son cou car les tubes le gênait, il appela donc une infirmière pour qu'elle puisse lui enlever, ce qui d'ailleurs réveilla les trois autres jeunes femmes.

Elsa- Oh mon dieu comment vas-tu mon petit bébé ?

L'infirmière rentra à cet instant pour enlever les tubes de ce dernier, il arrivait à respirer normalement, au plus grand soulagement de toutes les personnes présentes dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

Infirmière- Comment vous sentez vous monsieur ? McGee- (en parlant doucement avec un peu de mal) Mieux…est ce que…je pourrais…parler à…Abby seul à…seul. Tony- On vous laisse dans ce cas. Abby- Je t'écoute Tim et moi aussi j'aurais quelque à te dire c'est important. McGee- C'est fou…qu'il fasse attendre…de passer à…côté de la mort pour te dire sa…je t'aime Abby et…je n'ai jamais cesser…de t'aimer…si tu savais à quel point tu me manques Abby- Tu as raison, tu sais, il faut qu'il arrive un tel accident pour te dire la vérité, je ne jamais cesser de t'aimer, et si tu savais à quel point j'étais jalouse de toute ces filles avec qui tu sortais. McGee- Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi. Abby- Moi non plus tu m'as tellement manqué.

Quelque semaine plus tard,

McGee était toujours coincé à l'hôpital, ces blessures avaient été trop importantes, il avait besoin de réduction, surtout au niveau de sa jambe, du coup quand il arrivait qu'il se déplace en fauteuil roulant au plus grand désarroi des infirmières.

La plupart du temps où il se servait de son fauteuil était quand son copain était la, ils s'amusaient tous les deux à faire des courses de fauteuil dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, les infirmières avaient bot leurs dire d'arrêter, ils continuaient toujours et après ils retournaient tranquillement dans la chambre de ce dernier.

McGee- J'en ai marre que tu me laisses gagner à chaque fois c'est toujours pareil Tony- J'ai pitié de toi le bleu, je suis bien obligé. McGee- Bon à part sa, t'as ce que je t'ai demandé. Tony- Je les, c'est dans ma poche. McGee- Bon tu me la passes. Tony-Si t'es plus sympas avec moi peut être que… McGee- Bon t'arrête tes conneries et tu me la passes tout de suite, elle ne va pas tarder à arriver. Tony- Oh sa va, tiens la voila. McGee- Merci Tony. Tony- Sa sert à sa les amis.

Quelque minute plus tard, une personne frappa à la porte, puis entra et c'est à ce moment là que Tony choisis de sortir pour les laisser parler mais avant de sortir il lui souhaita un bonne chance dans le creux de l'oreille.

McGee- Sa te dirais de sortir dehors prendre l'air un petit peu Abby. Abby- Pourquoi mais t'es pas sortis dehors avec Tony par ce temps magnifique. McGee- On a pas trop eu le temps de sortir. Abby- Je vois vous avez encore été faire une course de fauteuil et il t'as laisser gagner. McGee- C'est sa et de toute façon je préfère sortir dehors avec toi.

Du coup, McGee pris le pris le bras d'Abby pour sortir dehors et s'installer dans le parc sur le banc le plus loin possible.

McGee- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Abby- Vas y je t'écoute. McGee- Je sais que la tradition est de poser un genoux à terre mais si je le fais je risque fort de ne pas réussir à me relever (il lui pris les mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux), je t'aime Abby et je sais que je t'aimerais toujours, sans toi je ne suis rien, grâce à toi je peut être entier car tu es ma moitier, alors Abby veux-tu m'épouser. Abby- je serais folle si je te disais non, je t'aime tellement Tim, OUI !

Elle l'embrassa puis McGee lui passa la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui avait demandé d'acheter.

Fin.

Merci pour toute vos review.


End file.
